Communication can occur between two devices. These devices can each employ an antenna to facilitate such communication. The better performing the antenna, the better the communication that can occur between the two devices. In view of this, it may be beneficial to have a better performing antenna.
In actual usage, antennas can be attached to vehicles, equipment, and the like. As time goes on, these antennas can break. A low cost replacement antenna can be a valuable tool. In view of this, it may be beneficial for these antenna to be of a relatively low cost.